I love her(CoreyXLaney Fanfic)
by shane.lovern.9
Summary: Corey discovers that he is in love with Laney. But what will happen when someone else has a crush on her too?...Or maybe even more people..Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

(This is my first fanfic. Dont Judge. :P ))

Corey:Is She here yet?  
Kin:Not yet.  
Corey:Shes been on vacation for 3 weeks now...I hope shes okay.  
Kon:Sounds like somebody has a crush Heheh.  
Corey:*blushes* N-no way! Shes part of the band. Kin:If you say so...Lover boy..  
Corey:Im not a lover boy!  
(At that moment Laney walks in the garage)  
Laney:...Whats goin on guys?  
Corey Kin and Kon:Laney!  
Kon:Glad your back.  
Kin:Same here.  
Corey:Yeah Lanes. Good to have you back.  
Laney:Thanks guys. ^_^ Corey:Alright Guys. Is anyone up for a Jam session?  
Laney:Im Down.  
Kin:Sure Why not?  
Kon:Sounds Cool to me.  
(After the Jam Session)  
Laney:Well Time to go home. Later guys.  
Kon:Same here. Cmon Kin.  
Kin:Im just gonna have a little chat with Corey...  
Corey:*gulp*  
Kin:Okay LOVER BOY! Admit it. Do you like Laney?  
Corey:Course I do! Heh. Shes the best friend ever. Course I like her...Heh.  
Kin:*raises an eyebrow*  
Corey:*sweating*  
Kin:I mean love you dope!  
Corey:*sigh*...Ever since me and Lanes performed that duet..  
I devoloped feelings for her...  
Kin:Thats what I thought..Thing is...Ugh! I cant tell you.  
Corey:What..?  
Kin:Kon...Likes Laney too.  
End Of Chapter 1. 


	2. Chapter 2

((Okay. So I kinda left a cliffhanger. Here we go.))  
Corey:...WHAT!?  
Kin:Yup. ever since Kon met Laney he has been in love with her.  
Corey:Well why hasnt he asked her out then!?  
Kin:Hes just as nervous as you are.  
Corey:DAG NABBIT!  
Kin: Well...Uhm.*leaves*  
*MORNING TRANSITION!*  
Corey:*wakes up* Ugh...I dreamed about Laney last night...again..  
Laney:*walks in garage*  
Corey:Lanes..? Your early.  
Laney:Uhm...Yeah I know...  
Corey:Listen Lanes. I need to tell you something.  
Laney: Yes Core?  
Corey:Uhm...I u-um...Im...I-in...L-l-l...  
Laney:...?  
Corey:LOVE WITH YOU! *covers mouth and starts blushing*  
Laney:...R-really Core?  
Corey:Yeah!...SO...Laney Penn...will you be my girlfriend?  
Laney:...Oh..Um...About that..  
Kon:*walks in* Hey babe whats going on?  
Laney:Uh...Hey...Kon...  
Corey:...Wait...what!?  
((CLIFFHANGER! Please dont hate me ;-;Sorry that its short. I just had to stop there! :3 )) 


	3. Chapter 3

((I Left you guys on a TOTAL CLIFFHANGER! and Im sorry! But here we go.))  
Laney:Yeah...Kon asked me out last night after we left.  
Corey:*speechless*  
Kon:Whats wrong Corey? Cat got your tounge? Heh heh.  
Laney:*hugs Kon* Sorry Core. But I have to say no.  
Kon:To what babe?  
Laney:Its...Nothing.  
Corey:*runs to his room locking the door and begins to cry*  
Laney:Lets go...*sigh*  
Kon:Sure thing babe Laney and Kon:*Leaves the garage and goes to the park*  
Kin:*walks in the garage* Where is everybody? Am I late?. Or Early?  
*KIN DOESNT KNOW WHATS UP TRANSITION!*  
Kin:*leaves the garage*  
*AT THE PARK TRANSITION!*  
Kon:So...Uh...Laney?  
Laney:Yeah Kon?  
Kon:Just wondering...Uh...When will we have our first kiss?  
Laney:Hm...In good time. I like to keep boys waiting. *winks at Kon*  
Kon: o/o Corey:*peeks head out of bush wiping tears* Ill get you for this Kon...  
End of Chapter 3. 


	4. Chapter 4

((Lets get started! Thanks again for the positive reviews.))  
Kon:Did you hear something babe?  
Laney:..? No. Must be your imagination.  
Lenny:*walks past Kon and Laney*  
Kon:*Trips Lenny and laughs* Hahhahah!  
Lenny:Ow! Hey!...Oh...Hey Lanes...Heh..?  
Laney:Hey Lens...Not Cool Kon.  
Kon:*sigh* Aw Lighten up babe. Hes just a little wimp!  
Laney:Hes my doppleganger! Hes just the opposite gender of me! Thats like saying im a little wimp!  
Kon:Opps...  
Laney:Kon Im already thinking us dating wasnt a good idea!  
Kon:Im Sorry babe!  
Laney:...*sigh*...your forgiven...For NOW.  
Kon:Phew!  
Corey:*peeks head out of bushes and sees Lenny*  
Lenny:...Wha? Core- Corey:*pulls Lenny into the bush with him* Shut Up Lenny!  
Lenny:Fine...Jeez...*looks at watch* Oh no! Im late for asking Carrie out!  
Corey:...Wait...Thats it! Carrie!  
((BOOM CLIFFHANGER!)) 


	5. Chapter 5

Corey:*runs to Carries house*  
Lenny:*is almost there but then is shoved down by Corey* OUCH!  
Corey:Carrie!  
Carrie:Ick. What do you want Riffin?  
Corey:Uh...Uhm...Carrie Beff...  
Carrie:UGH! WHAT RIFFIN!?  
Corey:Will you be my girlfriend?  
Carrie:...WHAT!?  
Corey:Please...Ive always loved you Carrie.  
Carrie:...RIFFIN! O/O Corey:Please...  
Carrie:...I...  
Corey:*puppy eyes*...  
Carrie:I..  
Laney:Uh...Kon?  
Kon:Yeah Laney?  
Laney:I need to tell you something.  
Kon:Oh No...Its not what I think it is...Is it?  
Laney:...*sigh*  
Lenny:*gets up with several cuts and is bleeding* Why...Cant I like a girl..  
Carrie:...Riffin I...Im speechless...Just..Wow..  
Corey:Please Carrie...*gets closer to her face*...o/o'  
Carrie:... o/~/o Kon:Tell what it is babe!  
Laney:Kon...I...  
Carrie:...Yes Riffin...Ill be your gf... v/w/v Corey:Yay! *Backs away from her*  
Lenny:*starts walking back to Kon and Laney* :| Laney:Kon...I think we should see other people...Im sorry...  
Kon:Babe...No..Please!  
Laney:...Im...S-sorry! *runs away bursting into tears*  
Lenny:That little piece of crap Kon hurt me to begin with...Time for payback! Im gonna kick your butt Kon Kujira!  
Laney:*still running away crying*  
Lenny:*trips accidently falling on Laney and his lips hit hers* O/~/O'  
Laney:L-lenny..I..  
Lenny:Uh..I...  
Corey:So Care Bear...What shall we do?  
Carrie:I...Dont know...  
Lenny:Laney...Im...So sorry...*still on top of her*..  
Laney:Its...Well..I..*pulls Lenny into a deep kiss* v/v Lenny: O/O...o/o...-/-  
Corey:*walking to the park holding hands with Carrie. Sees Laney kissing Lenny*...What...The...Fu-  
(CLIFFHANGER!)) 


	6. Chapter 6

Corey:-ck!..  
Carrie:Lenny what are you doing!  
Lenny:Carrie! I!...Uh..!  
Laney:Core!..I...wait! What are you doing with that! *points at Carrie*  
Corey:Well Lanes. If you must know. Me and Carrie. Are Now Boyfriend and Girlfriend!  
Lenny:WHAT!? CARRIE HOW COULD YOU GO OUT WITH HIM! *stands up*  
Carrie:Well...I...What are you doing kissing Laney Lens!  
Lenny:Oh ha ha! Look at you Carrie. Always changing the friggin subject!  
Carrie:Like you dont Lenny!  
Corey:EVERYBODY SHUT UP!  
Carrie Lenny and Laney: o.o Laney:Well Corey. Since your dating That! Lenny! Will you be my boyfriend?  
Lenny:W-woah...Really?.. O~o Laney:Yes...  
Lenny:Yes! I will!  
Corey:AGHHHHHH! *punches Lenny*  
((CLIFFHANGER)) 


	7. Chapter 7

Lenny:OW!WHAT THE FU-  
Corey:*continues punching him*  
Carrie:Guys stop!  
Corey:NO!  
Lenny:*kicks Corey in the nuts*  
Corey:AGHHHHHHHH!*falls backwards*  
Laney:Lens! You okay?  
Corey:Hes fine! What about me!  
Laney:Shut up Core!  
Carrie:No you shut up Laney.  
Laney:agh!  
Lenny:Calm down babe...please...lets just head to my place...  
Laney:*sigh*...Okay...  
(Lenny and Laney walk to Lennys house)  
Corey:Yo Care Bear.  
Carrie:Stop calling me that! and What!?  
Corey:Lets follow them.  
Carrie:Good Idea Riffin.  
Corey: *mumbles* Nobody takes my Lanes... 


	8. Chapter 8

((Only 3 Chapters remain. Including this one. From now on Im only going to update once a day. To keep some suspense for the good reviews! Here we go.))  
Carrie:What did you say Riffin?  
Corey:Nothing.  
Lenny:So Laney. Whatcha wanna do. We have lots to do at my house.  
Laney:I...Dont know...Your pretty beat up from Core..  
Lenny:...  
Laney:-Y...heh...  
Lenny:Yeah..I dont really like that pet name being used anymore.  
Laney:Sorry..Lens.  
Lenny:*giggles* Heh.  
Corey:We have to seperate those two!  
Carrie:Remember Riffin. Im Like, Your Gf Now?  
Corey: WE STILL HAVE TO CARRIE! WE ARENT DATING!  
Carrie:Fine...Jeez. I didnt Care anyways.  
Kon:*waks inside His and Kins house*  
Kin:I thought you were out with Laney still?  
Kon:Nah...I got dumped..  
Kin:That sucks bro!  
Kon:Im gonna kill Corey. *pulls out knife*  
Kin:WHA! KON DONT EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!  
Kon:I have to man. Only thing to do..  
Kin:Kon you little dumb butt!  
Kon:DO YOU WANT ME TO STAB YOU!?  
Kin:No!  
Kon:Then leave me alone Kin. #$% Off!  
Kin:...  
Kon:*runs out the door*  
Laney:Nice place Lens.  
Lenny:Thanks.  
Lennys Mom:Larry? Is that you.  
Lenny:*gulp* Yes..mom...I told you to stop calling me Larry..  
Lennys Mom:Awww..But its your real name sweety.  
Lenny:I dont like it. Plus my girlfriends here.  
Lennys Mom:Ooooo! Did you ask out Carrie?  
Lenny:No...This is...Heh...Laney..  
Lennys Mom:Get her out Larry! You told me you hated this girl!  
Lenny:Well Now I love her. She has to spend the night here. Shes not safe at her house! Corey is probably gonna kill me or her!  
Lennys Mom:What!? Lock the doors sweety. And Laney. Get up to Lennys room.  
Laney:Okay.  
Lenny:*locks doors and runs up to his room*  
Laney:*is laughing* ahhahaahha! Lenny your room is pink! ahahahahah!  
Lenny:Ugh...My mom thought I would be a girl..  
Laney:Pfft! Hahahahah! Thats hillarious Lens!  
Lenny:Pretty embarrising actually..  
Laney:Sorry Lens..Pffhahahhah!  
(Seems Like a good place to end. Love ya guys! I will have a new chapter on 8/14/13!)) 


	9. Chapter 9

(1 Chapter after this one...What will happen? Find out on the finale. Tomorrow on 8/15/13!)  
Kon:*knocks on Coreys door* Come out you #$%er!  
Corey:Hm? *opens door* Kon what are yo-  
AHHHH!  
Carrie:Ugh Riffin whats wrong! Holy #%^! Kon! Why do you have a knife!  
Kon:I must kill Corey!  
Corey:Kon...Dude...Whats wrong!  
Kon:You took Laney from me!  
Corey:WHAT!? No! I didnt! Lenny did!  
Kon:...Lenny...That little mother #$%er!  
Corey: Phew...That was close...  
Carrie:Riffin! We have to help Lenny and Laney!  
Corey:Oh! Right! Lets go Care Bear!  
Carrie:TOld you NOT to call me that Riffin!  
*Corey and Carrie run to Lennys house following Kon*  
Kon:*Knocks on Lennys door* Come out little #$%er!  
Lenny:Whos there!  
Kon:Me Dip #$^!  
Lenny:Kon!?  
Kon:LET ME IN!  
Lenny:Never!  
Kon:IM GONNA KILL YOU LENNY!  
Laney:Lens! Whats happening!  
Kon:LANEY! TELL YOUR LITTLE BOYFRIEND HERE TO LET ME IN SO I CAN KILL HIM!  
Laney:WHA!? KON YOU MUST BE CRAZY!  
Corey:Screewwww you Kon! *kicks Kon down to the ground*  
Kon:COREY GET OFF OF ME!  
Corey:Never! Carrie he dropped the knife get it!  
Laney:Whats going on out there Lens?  
Lenny:I...Dont know...Its best for us to stay in here though..  
Laney:*gulp*  
Carrie:*picks up the knife and puts it at Kons throat* If you dont stay away from them your dead!  
Kon:Never! Go ahead! Kill me you little #$%s!  
Corey:*sighs* Im sorry Kin...and espicially you Kon...*sniffle*...Kill him Carrie..  
Kon:YOU WOULDNT DO IT!  
Carrie:I cant believe Im gonna do this...But...*throws knife into Kons chest*  
Kon:AGHHHHHH!*faints*  
Corey:*kicks open the door* Are you two...Okay..?  
Laney:C-Core...I..Im...Fine..  
Lenny:Im Okay..  
Carrie:Good to hear Lens.  
Corey:Good Lanes...*hugs Laney*  
Laney:*blushes and smiles*  
Lenny:...Ahem!  
Laney:Oh!..Right...I...Sorry Core but you should get home..  
Corey:...Oh...Yeah...Lets go Carrie...  
Carrie:Pfft...Fine..*leaves with Corey*  
End Of Chapter 9...What will happen in the Final chapter...Fnd out...on 8/14/13..) 


	10. Chapter 10

(Here it is...The final Chapter. Thanks for the awesome reviews! Dont worry this surely wont be the last of me.~Shane)  
Corey:Carrie..  
Carrie:Hm?  
Corey:I love Lanes...What can I do..  
Carrie:*shrugs*  
Corey:*sigh*  
Carrie:Well..Later Riffin. *walks home*  
Corey:*stops and looks back at Lennys house and sighs* I gotta get Lanes...  
Lenny:So Lanes still wanna have a sleepover? Laney:Sure Lens..*giggles*  
Lenny:*smiles and blushes* I...Dont have any sleeping bags...I-Its okay if you sleep with me...right?  
Laney:*blushes* S-Sure Lens...Heh.  
Lenny:Heh..  
Corey:*knocks on Lennys door*  
Lenny:Who could that be?..Well Be right back. Go ahead and get comfy.  
Laney:*gets under the covers in Lennys bed*  
Corey:...Ugh..  
Lenny:*answers door* Corey? What the heck are you doing here.  
Corey:Im here to take Laney home.  
Lenny:What? No! Shes spending the night here! With ME! Not you! Me! Just go away.  
Corey:Lenny! Dude! Let. Me. In.  
Lenny:How about you stay the night here!  
Corey:...Okay...  
Lenny:Youll have to sleep on my floor though. Laney is sleeping with me.  
Corey:...  
Lenny:Good thing my floor is carpeted.  
Corey:Phew..  
Laney:*is asleep*  
Lenny:*walks in his room with Corey*Aw...Lanes is asleep...  
Corey:*sighs and tries to get comfy on the floor*  
Lenny:*falls asleep beside Laney*  
Corey:*is still awake at 2AM*  
Laney:*rolls off in the floor and falls on Corey* Woah!  
Corey:L-Lanes...H-hey...  
Laney:...H-hey...Core...  
Corey:So...Lanes..I need to talk to you.  
Laney:About...What?  
Corey:Its..Important..  
Laney:What is it Core...  
Corey:Will you please be my gf..  
Laney:Core...You know im dating Lens..  
Corey:But I need you..  
Laney:*blushes*  
Corey:Please...Dump this guy.  
Laney:*grins*  
Coreys:Whats up with the grin Lanes?  
Laney:*pulls Corey into a deep kiss* Yes Core...LENNY!  
Corey:O/O Laney:...*smiles*  
Lenny:WHAT! *sees them kissing* WHAT THE FU% !  
Laney:Its over Lenny.  
(A few months later)  
*Laney and Corey are cuddling on the couch*  
Laney:...Love you Corey..  
Corey:I love you too Lanes..  
*Corey and Laney Kiss*  
The.  
End.~Shane 


End file.
